A Lowly Slave
by ahungryblackdragon
Summary: Meet Andrew, a boy with more than a few kinks and gets kicked out because of them. Follow him as he finds a new master (and possibly a family).
1. 1:Meeting My Master

Hi my name is Nathan. This is my first story and I hope you enjoy. Please help me by pointing out any errors. I want this story to be enjoyable as possible!

—————

It was a cold night as I wandered through the woods of route 28. I had set out from my home with one goal in mind. To find the best master for me.

Sorry, I haven't told much about my self have I?

Well, I am Andrew, a 19 year old boy from Viridian City who has more than a few kinks. My parents found me masterbating to pokephilia videos. They kicked me straight out of the house with nothing but the clothes on my back.

As I continued to wander around I heard a rustle from the bushes to my left. I slowly and carefully peered through the bushes to see a magnificent sight. There was a shiny rapidash standing at 10 feet tall. It's beautiful flaming blue mane flowing in the wind. I found him, my master.

I started to approach him when I heard in my head, "_Human, get any closer if you want to die.". _I quickly drop to my knees and reply, "Oh might rapidash, I have been wandering these woods searching for someone to serve." It eyed me curiously, "_continue human._" My eyes widen with joy as I reply, "I have nothing left and has always wanted a master who I could care for and love. When I saw your luscious blue mane, and your perfect stature. I knew, you were the master for me.

"_And what would I gain from being your master? I am already the alpha of my pack and winter is coming. We do not need another to feed._" I feel my cock start to harden as I listen to how alpha his voice is. Shifting my head to look up, I tell him, "Great alpha, I looking forward to this day I had doctor edit my stomach with ditto cells. This means that whenever I am breed by a Pokémon, I can carry their children."

The rapidash walks over to me and looks down, sniffing. He suddenly lifts his head up and says, "_very well human. If you can pleasure me enough to cum, I will be your master.". _"Thank you alpha, I will not disappoint." My smile widens as scoot forward to see the rod of my dreams. It is a equine cock that just radiates heat. It has bumps along side of the bottom of its massive ten inch length. I can barely control myself as I smell his musk. It is the most addictive smell I've ever smelt.

I reach my hands around his massive girth and begin to slowly stroke. Pre slowly starts to dribble out of his cock. I lift my head up to have a taste. It was the most fabulous thing I've ever tasted. I had a spicy tang to it, and I couldn't get enough. I put my mouth around it and start to suck. "_You are awfully good at this human. Please continue." _

I slowly take more and more of his heavenly rod into my mouth. I take as much as I can until I start to gag, but I want to pleasure him more. I continue to take more of him, ignoring my body's screaming to take it out of my throat. When the pain reaches its threshold, I start to take it back out. I continue to pleasure the alpha above me, taking his balls into my hands and massaging them.

When I hear his first groan, I fall even more in love. His groan SCEAMS alpha with how deep and controlled it is. I continue sucking, drinking his pre as it was the nectar of the gods (which it is to me). I start to pull my head off to talk, when I feel a hoof stop me and a growl in my head, "_Don't stop human._". I comply and keep sucking, soon his cock starts to throb and I know he is close. I get excited, soon I will have a master.

I continue to pleasure him, when all the sudden he rams his dick down my throat and starts to cum. I am disappointed that I won't be able to taste my new masters cum yet, but am satisfied by knowing there is more mating in my future now.

When he is finished, he pulls himself out of me. I fall down from exhaustion and gasp. It is already night time. I must have sucked for 3 hours. As I start to fall asleep in bliss I hear his strong voice, "_Sleep tight my new slave_".

—————

So, how was it? I hope to continue this story and make it amazing. Next time, Andrew is going to meet his masters pack. Expect many different Pokémon, all of whom might breed the slave. Well, see you next chapter!


	2. 2:MeetingThePack

Hi, it's Nathan again. I was in the mood and typed up another chapter. Also in my Pokémon universe when a Pokémon starts a pack as an alpha, his name is a closely guarded secret. Hence no name for the alpha. Please enjoy!

—————

(Andrews POV)

I was scared when I woke up outside, laying next to a massive shiny rapidash. All the sudden the memories came flooding in and I snuggled into my new masters side. "_Good morning slave._" Came my masters voice, "Good morning master" I said lowering my head to show respect. "_How was your sleep?_"

"Amazing master, probably the best I've ever had."

"_I'm glad you liked it. Now listen very closely slave._"

I nodded my understanding while laying against his side."_I am going to introduce you to my pack today. I will warn you that they are wary of humans and might charge an attack_"

"But you won't let them hurt me master? Will you?"

"_Of course not my slave. Now, when we walk in I want you to stand by my side and say nothing. I will do all the talking. I will call a pack meeting and I will introduce you to them._"

"I can't wait master, but do I have to serve them also?"

"_No my slave, you will answer to no one but me._"

"Why do you care about me so much master? I only just became your slave."

At this question, he became visibly tense and turned away from me.

"What's wrong master?"

"_Nothing my slave, do not worry about me. I care so much because of personal reasons._"

He begins to tear up saying this, so I hug him around the neck. He begins to relax into me.

"_Let is go my slave, you don't want to waste the day do you my slave?_"

"Of course not master!" I say with a smile.

He stands up, forcing me to stand as well. I look upon him with awe.

"I never told you how hot you are master."

"_Thank you my slave. I find you attractive as well. Now please follow me and stay silent_"

To honor his command I silently nod my head. He looks pleased with my response.

—————

Master leads me through the woods, while I admire him all the way, until he suddenly stops in front of a seemingly empty cave.

"_The pack is just inside this cave. It may look like nothing is there, but that is an illusion. You probably noticed that I am speaking in your head, that is because I am a powerful psychic._"

Master raises his hoof and swipes downward. The back of the cave shimmers and disappears. Inside is the second most beautiful sight I've ever seen, my master being the first. There is a open glade the size of several Pokémon stadiums ahead of me. There are houses of all sorts of shapes and sizes, and numerous Pokémon wandering around. I turn to my master and give him a hug.

"_Do you like it my slave?_" He asks, but before I can respond, a white Lucario comes running up, aura sphere at the ready.

"Alpha!" He shouts, "What is this human doing here? Has he captured you? Do I need to kill him?" I back up scared for two reasons. One, the Lucario is releasing a murderous aura. And two, I could understand it.

Master walks in front of me and growls, "Quiet! No harm is to come to this human, Mark."

"But alpha, he is a human! You know what they do to us."

"I understand Mark, but this human means us no harm and is under my protection. I need you to call a pack meeting. I will explain everything there_._"

"Yes alpha." The now named mark replies, dissipating his aura sphere. He walks off, but not before sending me a murderous glare.

"_You probably noticed you could understand Mark. You are now able to hear all Pokémon and I will explain why tonight. Now, follow me to the meeting hall._" I nod and follow my master. Standing directly beside him.

Along the way i see many Pokémon, their reactions varying. Some send me nervous glances and whisper. Parent huddle babies close, giving me a look saying, come close to my babies and die.

I snuggle into my masters side, visibly nervous. He give me a smile, and I know nothing is going to happen to me while my master is here.

When we walk into the meeting hall I gasp, It is massive. There are hundreds of Pokémon gathered in a semicircle around a large blue crystal throne. Master guides me to the center and all the Pokémon make way. I can hear whispers like, "Is that a human?" ,"What is it doing with the alpha","Are we in danger?". When we reach the throne my master lays down on it and nods towards his side. I nervously walk up and curl against him.

The outrage is instantly. Attacks are charged. Pokémon are yelling. And I can't help but feel scared.

"Enough!" My masters bold voice echos through the hall. The response is immediate, the Pokémon all quiet down and look at him. Some still harbor looks of discontent and anger. "This here is Andrew. I came across him on my way back from the meeting of alphas. He is now my slave and you are to treat him with respect. If a single hair on his head is harmed, you will be harshly punished. He is to be treated as any other pack member. That means you can't tell him what to do, And he won't command you. Any questions?"

The Lucario from earlier, Mark, raises his paw. "Yes Mark?" "Alpha, are you sure this human is safe?" Master growls at the question, "This human is perfectly safe and means no harm."

A raichu asks next, "Do you care about him because he reminds you of..." Master quickly cuts him off, "You are not to speak of him in my presence. That will be all for tonight, everyone is dismissed." The crowd of Pokémon leave the building, leaving just me and my master. "Master?" I ask. "Yes, my slave?" "Who was that raichu talking about?" "That person was a thing of my past. I won't tell you today, but maybe later. Now, it is time for bed, follow me to my den."

Master gets up and I quickly follow. He walks to the edge of the village and up a steep path. At the top we come to a cave, overlooking the entire village. Inside, there are three main rooms. One is a lake, stretching on for seemingly forever. The next room has what looks like a human bed and night stand. The third room amazed me, there was a box, when opened contained ice and food. In the center there was a large fire pit, embers dim from the previous fire.

"I love it master! But, what is the lake for?" "That my slave is used to bathe. You may think that I would be hurt by the water, but it is actually quite comfortable to relax in. For the reason of understanding Pokémon, I have put a tiny bit of psychic power into you. Just enough to let you hear what Pokémon are saying. Please take off your clothes and join me in the bath." I nod hesitantly, and begin to remove my shirt. My master emits a low growl as he sees my chest.

"Slave, where did you get those scars?"

—————

First of all, sorry for the cliffhanger, but it will lead into Andrew's past next chapter. Andrew may have had a darker past than you thought. Anyway, look forward to the next chapter!


End file.
